The Sleepover
by lil uchiha
Summary: Naruto convinces Sasuke to come to Ino's boy/girl sleepover with him. What happens when things get a little out of hand. M for language and lemons in later chapters. sasu/sak, a little naru/hin slighly crack
1. the beggining

"No,", said Sasuke Uchiha as he stared at his lifelong friend Naruto Uzumaki. "I'm not about to come to some sleepover with you."

"Come on Sasuke. Why not.", Pleaded Naruto as he tried to convince Sasuke to come to the Party with him. They were both 18 and looked all around the same. They had both changed their clothes though. Sasuke was always wearing a black hoodie with the Uchiha symbol on the back with some blue jeans and skater shoes. Naruto on the other hand wore what looked to be a plain white tee shirt from the front but on the back it had a big cup that said "Got Ramen". he also wore just blue jeans and skater shoes.

"Because, it's probably going to turn out to be one big, gay, sex orgy", He said chuckling at the thought.

"That's where you're wrong.", Naruto said energetically," There are girls invited too."

"Oh, well in that case let me think about it"

"Really"

"No, what are you, retarded" , Sasuke said.

"DON'T CALL ME RETARDED TEME", Naruto shouted and gave him a Glare

"Alright, Calm down. Don't pop a nut.", Sasuke said.

"I'm calm. It's okay. Now then about the party.", Naruto started but Sasuke quickly cut him off.

"Bitch, are you deaf. I already told you I'm not going and that's it", Sasuke said getting annoyed with his friend.

"But I heard that Sakura is going to be there", Naruto said grinning. Sasuke had finally started to like him after he came back to the village after he killed Itachi. She had honestly did some growing up, physically and mentally. But, unfortunately for him, when he came back to the village she had lost interest of him. The only reason Naruto knew about this little crush was because they had gotten drunk one night and it just slipped.

"Since you put it that way I'll think about it"

"Really"

"Yes, if you shut the fuck up and leave me alone about it"

"Okay"

"Come on we have to go and train with Kakashi and Sakura", Just thinking about seeing her kinda made smile but he didn't because he's a cold bastard.

When they reached the training grounds they were happily greeted by Sakura.

"Hey you guys."Sakura said happily. she was alot more grown up. She lost the usual out fit and was walking around in a small pink shirt an a really tight pair of jeans.She was also alot stronger thanks to Tsunade.

"Sup", Beamed naruto

"Hn"

"Sooo, Are you guys coming to Ino's sleepover tonight?", Asked Sakura

"Hell yeah. Ijust convince teme here into going" said naruto joyfully.

-

After Their Training they had to go home and get ready.

They all grabbed their sleeping bags and met back up at the Ramen Shop so that they could walk together. Naruto was there first. He had a bright orange sleeping bag with the words "Believe It" written across in big bold letters. Right after him Sakura appeared with her pink sleeping bag. Just about 5 seconds after her Sasuke appeared with his dark blue sleeping bag.

"About damn time teme", naruto said ignoring the fact that he came just a little while before him.

"Whatever ass hole, can we just go" Sasuke said glaring a hole right through him.

-

They were at Ino's house about five minutes later. Naruto Rung the doorbell.

"Hi guys come on in. The party hasn't started yet but it's about to.", Said Ino. They walked in and saw that the house was huge. Hinata was up on a ladder putting up some decorations.

Naruto, seeing her, just had to yell,"Hi Hinata." of course, she fainted and nearly busted her head open but Naruto was there to catch her.

She woke up a couple seconds later in his arms.

End Chp1 Plz Rate


	2. Truth or Dare

While Naruto focused on Hinata Sasuke and Sakura saw that there were also other people there. They had saw Tenten filling the punch bowl and Temari getting the chips. Ino just sat going over the guest list over and over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Asked Sakura.

"I'm Paranoid like a mother fucker." she declared. Just then the doorbell rang," Finally another guest" she said excitedly. She did a full sprint to the door even though it wasn't that far away. When she opened it she felt something lick her face. Without seeing who it was she punched the shit out of them. She looked at their face and saw it was Kiba with Akamaru in his jacket.

"What the fuck was that for", Kiba said while he was holding his face.

"You just fucking licked me", She said glaring at him.

"The fuck I didn't. That was Akamaru. I would never lick that nasty ass face you've got", Kiba said still rubbing his face.

"Just come in before I decide to kill you and you're mutt", Ino Said angrily. Kiba walked in and waved at Naruto and all the others and sat down on the couch.

About 15 minutes later everyone else arrived. Among these guests were Kiba (of course), Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Gaara, and Shino.

"Alright now that everyone's here lets get to the first game of the night", Ino declared.

"What is it, some stupid kid game", Sasuke said.

"Yes, it is. Truth or Dare.", Ino said evilly. "So whose going first", Everything went silent for a moment until Ino said ,"Fine, I'll go first. Hinata truth or dare"

"T-Truth"

"Lame. Oh well, is it true you like Naruto", Naruto's heart stopped. Sasuke seeing his facial expression busted out laughing. Then everyone just stared at Sasuke for a while.

"What the fuck ya'll looking at", Then everything went silent again and attention turned back to Hinata.

"Y-Yes"

(Naruto's Thoughts) Oh hell yeah. I knew it. I rock. I hope they dare me to kiss her.

"Cool", Ino said, "you're turn Hinata."

"K-Kiba truth or d-dare"

"Dare"

"I d-dare you to kiss Shino on the cheek"

"Okay", Kiba quickly said. It kinda seemed like he wanted to do it. Anyway, he ran over to Shino and gave him a big, wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. For some reason Shino was blushing.

"K-Kiba, you're turn", Hinata said

"Finally, Sakura truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss", (Sasuke's Thoughts) Let it be me, Let it be me, Let it be me (end thoughts) "Lee"(Sasuke's thoughts) Kiba better not go to sleep tonight.(end thoughts)

"Wahoooo", Lee Shouted. Sakura then walked over there and gave lee a quick peck on the cheek. He started crying tears of joy and mumbling something about youthfulness.

" Okay then, Naruto, Truth or dare."

"Dare, believe it", he said enthusiastically.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss", (Naruto's Thoughts) Hinata, Hinata, Hinata (end thoughts)

(Sasuke's thoughts) Neji, Neji, Neji (end thoughts) "Sasuke" (Both Their thoughts) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(end thoughts)Naruto quickly walked over to him. Then he gave him a kiss that he could barely even feel.

"Naruto we've got to talk. Come with me", Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto off into the next room. "Okay, I know that you want to kiss Hinata and you know that I want to kiss Sakura so lets make a deal. I dare you to kiss Hinata if you dare me to kiss Sakura. Agreed."

"Agreed", Naruto said happily. They entered the room where everyone else was. "Alright, Sasuke truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Sakura", he said knowing that since he said this he would get to kiss Hinata. Sasuke quickly turned to Sakura and they just stared at each other until Sasuke went in. She was expecting him to go for the cheek but he had something else in mind.

"Sakura" He said. She turned to look at him and he dove in. Sakura honestly didn't know what was happening but she liked it. Sasuke put his arms around her waists and she put her arms around her neck.

They were kissing for a good 20 seconds until Naruto said ,"That's sweet but could you hurry the fuck up"

"Oh yeah", Sasuke said. "Naruto truth or dare"

"Dare, dare, dare"

"I dare you to kiss the hyuuga"

"Which one", Chouji said with a mouthful of chips

"Neji" Sasuke said smirking.

"HOW DARE YOU TEME"

"You've got to do it" Sasuke said with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you one day", Naruto said while getting ready to kiss Neji on the cheek.

"Nope, on the lips", Naruto almost cried but he had to do it. He looked at Neji and noticed he was putting on lip gloss. Naruto took a deep breath and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then right when Naruto pulled away Neji pulled him in for another. Naruto broke loose and ran to the bathroom to puke.

When Naruto came back Neji said, "You wanted to kiss Hinata didn't you. What's she got that I don't have."

Naruto quickly replied, "Hmm, I don't know. A vagina"

"Whatever. You two deal with this later. It's time for the next game." ,Ino said.

End chp 2


	3. Karaoke?

"Alright then, lets get the next game started." Ino said enthusiastically. "I will be right back." With that she ran off into another room while everyone wondered what she was going to have them do next.

"Please don't let it be something as stupid as truth or dare" Sasuke prayed.

She came back five minutes later with a big machine. She quickly hooked it up to the big screen television. "Next we're doing a little thing I like to call karaoke." Ino said grinning.

"GOD DAMNIT" Sasuke yelled out loud. Everyone quickly turned from Ino and stared at him.

"Any way we're going to be judging to see who sings the best. Who ever wins gets a big gift. " Ino said looking over her guests. "now who wants to be a judge with me." Hands quickly shot up. "I pick Hinata and Sakura. Those of you who were not picked to be judges have to sin or you have to do something unspeakable."

"Like what" Chouji questioned as he stuffed his mouth with chips.

"You have to sleep with Gai sensei." They all shrieked at the idea. Even Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. " Now then, we choose who goes first" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata huddled up. "We pick Sasuke."

"Fuck" Sasuke said as he went up to sing. "Here's one" he said getting ready

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded _

_By the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screamin_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slippin off the edge _

_I'm hangin by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when_

_Nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me _

"Alright Sasuke I think we heard enough" Ino said tearing up. Almost everyone was getting ready to cry. "we might have our winner."

"Hn" Sasuke said walking to a seat. "So what's my score" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all held up score cards that had two 10's and a 9.

"Whatever teme. You think you can upstage me. I'm about to mop the floor with that emo performance. I'm next Ino." Naruto ran up grabbed the mic and started singing.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down its just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through _

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came _

_Where did I go, wrong I lost a friend_

_Some where along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_Where did I go long, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

"Stop please" Ino said crying her eyes out. Everyone was crying now. After both of their songs everyone was all emotional.

"Was it really that bad" Naruto said disappointed.

"No retard, they liked it" Sasuke said,

"Awesome, believe it. So what's my score." They held up the score cards. He had the same score as Sasuke.(**If you're wondering Sakura's the one giving them the 9's.)**"Told you I could upstage you're ass teme."

"Naruto, I had no idea you felt that way about our friendship. That's so …Gay"

"Screw you teme"

"I know you want to but I'm not into guys"

"Alright, whose next" Ino said still sniffling a bit.

"Ooh, me, me" Kiba shouted running onto the stage. When he finally found a song he liked he said "This is going to blow you guys out of the water"

_Who let the dogs-_

"Let me just stop you there and give you scores. Girls" Ino said. They held up their flash cards which revealed two 1's and a 2.(Hinata felt bad for him.)

"Screw you cat lovers" Kiba shouted. Just then Akamaru hopped out of his shirt and onto the stage. "Akamaru wants to go." Kiba said. Everyone sat there staring at him like he just shit himself.

"Lets humor him" Ino said. Just then a girl dog hopped through the window. "aaahhh. Stray dog kill it" Ino shrieked.

"No, Don't it's Akamaru's girlfriend. They perform together. Her name is Keya." Kiba said before they stomped the dog to death.

"Whatever can we hurry this up" Ino said getting bored.

_Akamaru:_

_I'm gonna be a mighty king _

_So enemies beware_

Then Kiba hopped on stage

_Kiba:_

_Well I've never seen a king or beast_

_With quite so little hair_

_Akamaru:_

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down _

_And working on my roar_

_Kiba:_

_That's quite a rather uninspiring thing_

_Akamaru:_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king_

_No one saying do this_

_Keya:_

_No one saying be there _

_Aka:_

_No one saying stop that_

_Keya:_

_No one saying see here_

"Stop" Ino said. "That was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Girls, what are the results" they held up two 10's and a 9 because Ino is a cat person. "Now then whose next"

"Me"

End chp 3

**For those of you that don't know I will list the songs.**

**Sasuke-How could this happen to me-Simple plan**

**Naruto-How to save a life-The Fray**

**Kiba-Who let the dogs out-Baha men**

**Akamaru-I just can't wait to be king-Lion King**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry but I might not be updating for a while. I've hit writers block. It's pretty bad. So when you read this I would appreciate it if you could help give me some song idea's for Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Temari. Thx 4 reading and reviewing.

Lil Uchiha


	5. Karoke2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**--**

"Me."

"Whatever Lee, Try not to make it suck too bad." Ino stated

"Like that's possible." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto gave a quick chuckle and turned his attention back to lee.

"The youthful Shino and I are going to have a duet if that's okay with you Ino." Lee said Cheerfully

"Whatever."

Lee quickly ran onstage dragging Shino behind him.

_Lee:_

_F is for friends who do stuff together_

_U is for u and me_

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all_

_Down here in the deep blue sea_

_Shino:_

_F is for fire that burns down the whole town_

_U is for uranium bombs_

_N is for no survivors when_

_When you-_

_Lee:_

_That's not it let me help you_

_Both:_

_F is for frolic through all the flowers_

_U is for ukulele _

_N is for nose picking cherry gum and sun licking_

_Here with my best buddy-_

"I think that we've heard enough" Ino stated. "scores" They were given a 5, 4, and a 6.

"How the hell did those fuck buddies get a better score than me." Kiba shouted

"Because I like Spongebob. You got a problem with that." She. Raised her hand threatening to hit him again. He backed off whimpering.

Neji was in a corner about to cry. "I thought you said we were best friends Lee"

"Times change Hyuuga" Lee stated.

Neji was about to start bawling his eyes out until Ino said "Neji it's you're turn since no ones volunteering" Neji immediately perked up.

He ran onstage and grabbed the mic. "This song goes out to the one I truly care for" He said looking at Tenten as she smiled at him. He then tried to sneak a quick glance at Naruto without anyone seeing. Unfortunately, Naruto had caught him and began to shudder in fear.

_I still hear you voice, _

_when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch,_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you _

_It's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss _

_I reach for-_

"Stop" Ino said standing up. "Neji that was great"

"Really" Neji said hopefully

"yeah. And you would have had a perfect score but".

"But what"

"Who exactly was that song for"

"Tenten. And Naruto" He had tried to mumble that last part

"Hah" Naruto shouted "I told you I wasn't seeing things again teme" Sasuke sighed and handed the shouting blond 10 dollars.

"You would have won Neji but seeing that it was for Naruto we'll have to rethink our decision." Ino stated. The 3 girls all huddled up. When they broke from the huddle they were holding up their score cards. He had gotten two 8's and a 7. Neji was heart broken to say the least.

"I'm Next." Gaara blurted out in monotone.

"okay" Ino said. It was actually supposed to be Tenten's turn but Ino didn't want to say anything seeing as how Gaara didn't sleep at night and she did.

Gaara walked onstage coolly. Sakura was sitting there waiting for him to start singing when a piece of paper hit her on the forehead. "Ouch" she blurted aloud. Every one turned to look at him and she just played it off like nothing had happened at all. When every one had stopped looking at her she looked at the piece of paper and it had something written on it.

_From: Sasuke_

_Meet me in Ino's room in an hour. I have to tell you something._

_To: Sakura _

She looked at Sasuke and he was looking right back at her. He gave her a wink and turned to look at Gaara. She was blushing and it was completely visible. Back to Gaara. He was getting ready to sing.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell-_

"Alright stop. That was just, Wow." Ino said amazed

"Whatever" Gaara said not really caring what she thought.

"Girls" Ino said as they began writing their scores down. They held up straight 10's.

"How the hell did I get upstaged by some red haired Emo kid!" Naruto shouted.

"Ass Hole shut the fuck up. He beat me too."Sasuke said glaring at Gaara.

"I believe we have our winner" Ino said

"Unless any of you have any thing to say about it" Gaara said sending death glares around the room. Every one backed down except Naruto and Sasuke.

"I Still can't believe I got beat by some emo." Naruto said still glaring at Gaara.

"You keep saying that but I doubt that you even know what an emo is" Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

"Don't try to change the sub- is it some kind of cake or some thing"

"Why is this retard my friend."

Naruto was about to yell at him until Gaara said "So what's my prize"

"oh yeah" said Ino. She had completely forgotten about that. "It's a kiss from me!"

"Thank god I didn't win!" exclaimed everyone that had sang. Ino walked over to Gaara with her hips swaying and gave him a quick gentle kiss on the lips. Gaara ran out of the house screaming and his face was for some reason burning.

"That was strange, but oh well. Time for the final game of the night. It's called I Never.

End chp 4

**The next chapter has the sasusaku and some naruhina.**

**Songs**

**Lee, Shino-F is for friends-Spongebob**

**Neji-every time we touch-Cascada**

**Gaara-Animal I have become-Three Days Grace**

**Plz review**


	6. A BIG MISTAKE!

"Alright, let's play I never." Ino said grinning evilly.

"God kill me now" Sasuke mumbled looking up to the sky. He waited a little while for something to happen. "Damn it so how do we play?"

"First we get the booze" Ino said as she ran into the kitchen. She came back with four bottles of vodka and a bunch of shot glasses.

"Whoooo" Lee yelled jumping high in the air. "Now it's a party."

"Yeah, you don't get any Lee sorry." Ino said and Lee fell to the ground head first.

"Alright let's get started. Everybody get a shot glass." Ino said after she filled all the glasses.

"You still haven't explained how to play" Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up forehead I was getting to that." Ino said glaring at her. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, let me explain. Someone says something that they have never done and everyone who has done that has to take a shot."

Sasuke looked down at his watch. He only had 20 minutes until he met with Sakura to tell her how he really felt.

"Psst, Hinata" Naruto said as he poked her in the side.

"Yes Naruto" She said turning to face him.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" He whispered to her making sure no one else could hear him. "Meet me in Ino's room in 20 minutes"

"Okay Naruto" She whispered back as she started too blush.

'_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about alone, in Ino's room, and alone' _Hinata thought.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke wondering why he wanted her to meet him. Sasuke looked back at her and gave her a quick wink. Sakura quickly turned away with a blush spreading across her face.

"Let's get started I'll go first. I never kissed Sasuke" Ino said instantly looking at Naruto. He took a shot and Ino filled his glass back up. "Your turn Hinata."

"O-okay. I n-never fell in l-love with a g-girl." All the boys took a drink except Gaara.

"Sasuke who did you fall in love with" Ino questioned.

"The guy who rammed him up the bed every night of course" Naruto said as everyone in the room laughed except Sasuke.

"Ha ha- no I never got rammed up the but and it wasn't orochimaru" Sasuke stated glaring at Naruto. "Honestly I don't even see a point in telling you."

"Alright my turn" Sakura said smiling. "I never kissed Sasuke" Naruto glared at her and downed another shot.

"My turn now" Naruto said still glaring. "I never ran away to go live with Michael Jackson"

"Michael Jackson?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes Michael Jackson. He white, has long hair, and likes boy's bodies. That makes him Michael Jackson."

"What ever" Sasuke said as he took a shot. "I'm going" Sasuke pretty much demanded. "I never ate ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Damn you teme" Naruto said downing another one.

Fifteen minutes later the game was over and they were all about to watch a movie. It was time for Sasuke and Sakura, and also Naruto and Hinata, to meet up.

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom" Sakura said as an excuse to go to Ino's room and wait for Sasuke.

"I'll go with you" Hinata also used as an excuse to go meet with Naruto, who was already in the room.

"Oh, well okay" Sakura said. She didn't want to tell anyone where she was really going. They walked out of the room and Sasuke soon tried to follow.

"Where are you going" she said looking at Sasuke

"To get something to eat" He inwardly smiled at the smooth lie that he had made up on the spot. He quickly walked straight past the kitchen and to Ino's room. Before he went in he looked around to make sure no one was watching. He opened the room and walked into the pitch black room. He could see a lying figure on the bed. He quickly pounced onto it and crashed his lips the lips of who he believed to be Sakura.

**With Sakura and Hinata**

They were on their way to the bathroom when they heard a door closed. Sakura believed it was Sasuke while Hinata thought it was Naruto.

Sakura walked into the bathroom to try to think of a way to get rid of Hinata so she could go see Sasuke. Hinata did the same outside of the bathroom.

**With the other 2**

(Sasuke's thoughts =**bold**)(Naruto's thoughts =_Italics)_

They were kissing and neither had said a word. Sasuke licked 'Sakura's' bottom lip asking for entrance which 'she' quickly gave him.

'**Sakura is a great kisser'**

'_Hinata is really experienced. I wonder how many times she's done this'_

'**She's really forceful.'**

'_Hinata wants to be in control. She is so hot.'_

'**I think I'll let her take control, but just this time.'**

'_Now it's my turn to take charge of this'_

'**Wow, where'd she learn to do that with her tongue'**

'_I hope she liked my little tongue trick'_

**With Sakura and Hinata**

Sakura was out of the bathroom and was just going to tell Hinata the truth. Hinata had just planned to do exactly the same.

"Look Hinata, I didn't want anyone to know this but I was supposed to meet Sasuke privately in Ino's room. I just went to the bathroom as an excuse to go and see him." Sakura told Hinata.

"M-me too but I was going to go and see Naruto" Hinata confessed to Sakura. They both laughed and made their way to Ino's room to tell the guys what they had just learned. When they got there they saw a big crowd around the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing" Sakura said to the crowd of all the party guests.

"Shut up. It sounds like somebody's getting busy in my room."

"What ever. Has anyone seen Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura said as she looked through the crowd.

"I thought they were with you guys"

"No Sasuke was supposed to meet me in there and Naruto was supposed to meet Hinata in there."

"Wait. If Naruto was going to be in there and Sasuke was going to be in there then that means-" Ino Kiba was saying until he was interrupted by Sakura.

"It can't be**"**

"There's only one way to find out" Ino said as she grabbed onto the door knob. She pulled it open and it was pitch black. She flipped the light switch.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

Someone had just opened the door and they did not notice. They turned on the light and the two pulled away slightly.

'**Is that-'**

'_Is that-'_

'_**OH SHIT' they both thought**_


	7. Authors Note 2

Author Note #2

This is hard for me to say so I am just going to come right out and say it. I have been thinking of discontinuing this story for a while now. I want to finish it but I am getting really bored with it. So that is all I needed to say. Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers. You are awesome.


End file.
